In A Sentimental Mood
by Heleeni
Summary: El veintiocho de noviembre no era una fecha para celebrar sino para reflexionar.


**In a Sentimental Mood**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Yuri On Ice no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.

Las mañanas eran frías y grises en Rusia. Aquella era una de esas mañanas, que con sólo levantar la cabeza de la almohada te invadía una sensación de añoranza y en cierto punto tristeza.

También eran silenciosas, en especial ésta, porque a Yuuri no le apetecía moverse de la cama, Viktor se encontraba fumando en el balcón y Yuuri pretendía no darse por enterado de ello. A veces, no todos los días, sino en días nublados y nostálgicos como éste a Viktor se le daba por salir discretamente de la cama muy temprano, abandonar la habitación, caminar por la sala, tirar de la puerta y salir al patio-balcón, moverse con sigilo, levantar el macetero de los cactus miniatura, extraer un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor con el logo de The Smiths y encender un cigarrillo.

A Yuuri le disgustaba ese asqueroso hábito y así se lo había hecho saber a Viktor, éste no se defendía.

Con la llegada de los años Yuuri no decía nada. Había aprendido que era cierto lo que decían de la ignorancia y la felicidad que traía, también comprobó que "hacerse" el tonto a veces evitaba muchas peleas; además ahora el aroma a tabaco que tanto lo repelía le servía como una especie de alarma.

Porque Viktor no era ningún adicto. Fumaba en dos situaciones específicas: cuando estaba estresado o cuando estaba triste. Las competencias se habían acabado hacía dos semanas, los alumnos de Viktor lograron buenos lugares por lo que no podía estar estresado, así que en base a una simple operación lógica quedaba únicamente pensar que su novio estaba triste.

Se decidió a levantarse de la cama de una vez por todas. Se colocó sus perennes gafas y fue cuando visualizó la fecha: veintiocho de noviembre. La comprensión le llegó de pronto, era _esa_ fecha del año otra vez.

Qué descuidado se había vuelto, pensó con rencor hacia sí mismo. Vale, que había tenido mucho trabajo últimamente pero no habían excusas. Las reuniones del día tendrían que ser canceladas y trasladadas a otro día más conveniente. Le llamaría a su asistente antes de que éste tomase la iniciativa. No, un mensaje bastaría.

 _Pasaré el día con mi pareja, no quiero ser molestado._

Precisamente se encontraba escribiendo un mensaje a su asistente cuando Viktor entró a la habitación.

—¿No irás a trabajar?— preguntó el ruso algo sorprendido mientras se secaba el rostro con una toalla; siempre se lavaba muy bien después de fumar.

—No, me quedaré en casa—. "Contigo", había querido añadir pero se lo guardó, por si Viktor quería estar solo, no quería imponerle su presencia en ese día. —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy? —preguntó con cautela.

—Oh. ¡Vayamos a pasear entonces! Hace mucho que no salimos los dos.

El corazón de Yuuri se saltó un par de latidos. Se asombró del hecho de que la sonrisa de su novio siguiera provocando esas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Uno pensaría que luego de cinco años de convivencia a estas alturas uno ya lo habría visto todo del otro y se encontraría harto de sus expresiones, de sus olores, de sus gestos, de sus manierismos. En el caso de Yuuri era al contrario, mientras más tiempo pasaba con Viktor encontraba nuevos gestos, descubría algo nuevo que despertaba otros sentimientos, más profundos que se clavaban en él y que –a su vez- le hacían darse cuenta cuán pueril había sido al pensar que amaba a aquel hombre cuando lo conoció, esto era el amor, pensaba en ocasiones así; sólo que a veces la duda lo asaltaba ¿y si luego de otros diez años el amor seguía creciendo pensaría que lo de hoy era infantil?

 **FLASHBACK**

Las calles de Rusia eran bonitas. Cuando apenas llegó a esa ciudad, sin embargo, no pensaba lo mismo.

En el tiempo en el que Viktor lo entrenaba y competía con él a Yuuri las calles le parecían espantosas, con sus baldosas pequeñas y resbalosas, estrechas con esquinas por doquier y grises. La comida se le hacía pesada e insípida. La gente era seria y tenían aspecto de asesinos seriales todos. El idioma no lograba entenderlo ni hacerse entender. En fin, que detestaba ese país. Llegó a extrañar tanto Japon que no había noche que no llamara desesperadamente a su madre, a Yuuko, a Minako, incluso a Nishigori.

Habían sido tiempos difíciles para Yuuri, especialmente, porque no podía compartir tal pesar con nadie, especialmente con Viktor, quien –Yuuri estaba seguro- de haberle comentado algo de aquello habría insistido en llevar adelante el entrenamiento en Japón.

A su depresión le achacó la primera derrota.

Viktor le ganó. Lo vio brillante e inalcanzable, aunque apenas se encontraba en el segundo lugar, con una –segunda- triste y opaca medalla de plata. No había tanta distancia entre ambos, apenas unos cuantos centímetros, pero para Yuuri se sentían como kilómetros, casi como ver la punta de una montaña y saber que no podrás escalarla por más que lo intentes.

A la siguiente competencia lo lograría. Roma no se construyó en un día y a mí me falta entrenar mucho, se dijo a sí mismo.

El año subsiguiente puso su mayor empeño y entrenó como nunca lo había hecho en la vida. Casi se dejó la piel en ello. Se había logrado habituar al país, a sus comidas y a sus costumbres. No era un fan pero tenía otras prioridades. Estaba seguro de que iba a ganar aquel año. Le iba a ganar a Viktor.

Perdió.

Otra medalla de plata para el repertorio del salón de la vergüenza.

Y una decepción más para Viktor. No que él se lo dijera. En realidad era todo lo contrario. Viktor trataba de animarlo; pero Yuuri no lo veía así.

De hecho, lo que Yuuri si veía eran las críticas terribles que le hacían a Viktor. Criticaban su patinaje, criticaban su vida personal pero por sobretodo lo criticaban como entrenador. Se llegó a insinuar incluso que Viktor fungía como entrenador y hacía un mal trabajo a propósito para llevarse el oro cada vez.

Yuuri sentía rabia hacia aquellos comentarios, odiaba a los periodistas que sólo sabían hablar ¿qué sabían ellos de nada?

Odiaba a la gente con la que se topaba porque podía sentir sus miradas inquisidoras todo el tiempo sobre él. Lo miraban juzgándolo, por ser extranjero, por ser gay, por no estar a la altura. Todos ellos lo miraban con sus ojos fríos y la expresión en su rostro que parecía decir "vuélvete a casa, perdedor".

Odiaba a sus compañeros de entrenamiento, que trataban de hablarle e invitarlo a cualquier evento porque sabía que lo hacían sólo por ser la pareja de Viktor, como si fuese una obligación el socializar con Yuuri.

Pero a quien más odiaba era a él mismo. Cada mañana en el espejo no podía ni sostener su propia mirada.

Poco a poco Yuuri fue sintiendo como la derrota se apoderaba no sólo de su mente sino también de su cuerpo; era capaz de patinar y saltar pero lo hacía como si estuviese jugando un videojuego, con mando a distancia, como si se tratase de ordenar y seguir las ordenes pero no sentía ya esa pasión, el fuego en sus entrañas, el entusiasmo se había ido, se había apagado como quien apaga una vela.

En la tercera competencia sabía que no tenía ni una mínima oportunidad siquiera. Incluso antes de competir había asumido la derrota con entereza.

Al menos le restaba su dignidad. Se había cansado de ser el eterno seguidor de Viktor. Iba a liberarlo a él de ese absurdo compromiso de entrenarlo. Porque siendo honestos aquella situación se había vuelto un estanque que no llevaba a ninguno de los dos a ninguna parte.

Ese día (veintiocho de noviembre) le dijo a Viktor que lo alcanzaría en la pista. Todavía recordaba aquel día. Se habían levantado temprano, mucho más de lo usual. Viktor estaba excitado, como un niño que esperaba por un paseo del colegio, revisaba que su maleta tuviese listos sus trajes, que estuviesen también los de repuesto, los patines y demás implementos. Yuuri fingió demorarse en la ducha y finalmente envió a Viktor solo a la pista.

—Te alcanzaré en una hora— le dijo Yuuri recién salido del baño, con la toalla envolviendo su cintura.

—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó por cortesía, se notaba en sus ojos brillantes y en la sonrisa ingenua que le daba desde el dintel de la puerta que quería ir disparado al Coliseo de la competencia— Puedo esperarte.

—Estoy seguro que demoraré una hora. Ve y haz lo tuyo.

—No te tardes por favor, sabes que luego te pones nervioso y…

No lo dejó terminar. Medio desnudo como estaba se había acercado a su novio y tomándolo por la nuca lo besó, trató de poner en alerta todos sus sentidos para memorizar aquel momento. La sedosidad del pelo de Viktor, el sabor fresco de su boca, su aroma de mar. No supo cuánto demoró, pero definitivamente no fue suficiente. Quería más, ese era el problema de estar con Viktor, siempre querías más.

Sin embargo la decisión estaba tomada, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se separó de su novio y con la sonrisa menos falsa que pudo poner le dijo:

—Ve ya.

Viktor lo miró extrañado. Seguro que había sentido algo. Tal vez no debió haberlo besado con tanto detenimiento.

—¿Está todo bien?— le preguntó con delicadeza mientras tomaba su mano derecha, donde seguía brillando el anillo.

 _No. No está nada bien. Quiero no irme jamás pero TENGO que irme. Quiero permanecer contigo para siempre, pero temo que eso sólo termine por matarme. Me odio a mí mismo y quisiera morirme porque hay días en los que preferiría no haberte conocido y otros en los que doy gracias por haberme topado contigo. Eres demasiado bueno conmigo y eso, Viktor, es lo que me está matando._

Es lo que debió haberle dicho. En cambio sólo se soltó de su mano y escuetamente le dijo:

—Perfecto— le acarició el rostro y con la otra mano abrió la puerta para empujarlo suavemente.

—Una hora— le recordó con su gran sonrisa y se dio la vuelta.

Yuuri cerró la puerta con delicadeza y una vez hecho esto se permitió soltar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo mientras que los sollozos se apoderaban de él.

Sacó su maleta del armario y sin más empezó a recolectar sus pertenencias de aquel departamento. Dio gracias a su naturaleza minimalista ya que no tenía gran cosa allí, apenas unas cuantas ropas, su taza de la universidad de Detroit y un portarretratos con una foto suya y de Viktor en la playa. Ver esa imagen sólo hizo que quisiera seguir llorando, pero respiró hondo y buscó sus documentos, pasaporte, carnét de extranjería, documento de identidad y lo más importante, el pasaje de avión (decía sólo de ida) que había adquirido hacía algunas semanas. Introdujo todo en la maleta, se cambió de ropa y maleta en mano se dirigió a la pista.

No hubo sorpresa aquél día tampoco. Viktor ganó. Yuuri perdió, con otra medalla de plata.

Sin apuro de ninguna clase aprovechó que Viktor se encontraba bastante alejado de él que quiso retirarse de manera discreta; sin embargo fue emboscado por un par de periodistas quienes lo atosigaron con preguntas del tipo " _qué se siente_ ". Ofuscado como estaba no tuvo mejor idea que soltar todo.

—No competiré más. Mi carrera acaba hoy. Es una decisión personal que tomo porque quiero dedicarme a mi carrera de finanzas.

No fue la idea más brillante que tuvo.

La noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora.

En el taxi revisó su celular al que empezaron a llamar, su madre, su hermana, Minako y Viktor por último, seguro que recién acaba de anoticiarse.

Otra llamada de Viktor. Sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. El frio lo recorría, partía del centro de su cuerpo y se extendía a la punta de sus dedos. Tomó la decisión de no colgar ni apagar el teléfono, simplemente iba a ignorarlo.

Mientras esperaba a que saliera su avión, siguió viendo como una tras otra entraban las llamadas del celular de Viktor.

Finalmente escuchó el único llamado que quería oír en ese momento, el de la azafata llamando al vuelo al que se dirigía. Con el paso decidido caminó lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose del celular que había dejado en la silla del Aeropuerto de San Petesburgo.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Las olas del mar eran fuertes. Las nubes se acumulaban en el horizonte y el viento les azotaba en el rostro desde el muelle donde estaban parados completamente solos. Ya estaba atardeciendo.

Viktor se permitió algo de lo que raras veces podían disfrutar en aquel país tan lleno de prejuicios. Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Gracias por estar conmigo hoy, Yuuri.

—Gracias por dejarme estar contigo hoy

Ni bien dijo las palabras quiso regresarlas a su boca y tragárselas para siempre. Nunca pensaba antes de hablar.

Vio como la expresión de Viktor se tensó, no mucho, pero si era algo perceptible para el ojo experto de Katsuki.

¿Gracias por dejarme estar contigo? Qué idiota, pensó el pelinegro, soy yo el que se largó hace cinco años.

Había sido precisamente un veintiocho de noviembre cuando Yuuri se subió a ese avión que los separaría por seis meses. Había sido una decisión personal en la que no dejó a nadie participar ni a Viktor.

Viktor debió notar su conflicto interno porque recomponiendo su expresión le dijo

—¿Sabes Yuuri?— comenzó a decirle, como quien se prepara a contarle un cuento a un pequeño niño —No es que sea un día para celebrar, de hecho es todo lo contrario. Si hubiese un día para celebrar sería seis meses a partir de hoy que fue cuando te encontré, o sería el día que aceptaste vivir conmigo, hay tantas cosas que me gusta celebrar contigo… Soy tan afortunado por tenerte conmigo— Se tomó un momento para tomar aire y continuar— Por eso considero que hay un día en el que al menos yo debo tomarme un momento para pensar, en ti y en nuestra vida, porque no quisiera cometer los mismos errores que hicieron que te fueras en el día de la fecha.

Yuuri escuchó con atención las palabras de su pareja pero deseó no haberlo hecho. Ahora se sentía aún peor, como un completo canalla.

Si aquella vez había tomado la decisión de irse no fue por Viktor sino por él mismo, porque fue débil y prefirió rendirse a continuar. ¿Cómo explicaría eso?

— Viktor…

No supo qué más decir. Su cerebro se rehusaba a traducir sus pensamientos en palabras.

— No hace falta que digas nada más— Viktor, siendo él mismo la maravilla de ser humano que era, lo comprendió, vio su incomodidad y lo rescató otra vez.

—Te prometo que nunca más me iré yo solo— quiso decirlo fuerte y claro, como el hombre que era, para transmitirle un poco de seguridad a su pareja, para hacerlo creible; en cambio le salió un murmullo acongojado propio de él.

Pero tal vez, en medio de su incompetencia, de su incapacidad para actuar como el ser humano enamorado que era, por algún tipo de suerte había logrado acertar con las palabras adecuadas que lograron encender la mirada del peliplateado, quien sin perder más tiempo lo abrazó como sólo sabía hacerlo él, acomodando su cuerpo con el del otro como si de un puzzle se tratara, transmitiéndole todo el calor que tenía y envolviéndolo con su aroma.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Viktor existiese? Era alguien que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, atento, cariñoso, comprensivo, parecía en algunos momentos leerle la mente. Y, mientras, Yuuri era un desastre, un manojo de enfermedades mentales y de inseguridades.

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno, Viktor? — prácticamente sollozó en su cuello.

—Yuuri, tú eres la mejor pareja que pudiese desear. Eres amable, cálido y cariñoso, me conoces a fondo y sigues queriéndome a pesar de todo. No llevas bien la parte de la comunicación pero mientras no te vayas estoy seguro que de algún modo u otro terminaré averiguando lo que piensas y solucionaremos lo que haya que solucionar— No se tardó nada en decirle todo aquello, casi como si lo tuviese cuidadosamente pensado desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

Yuuri casi le creyó. Lo habría hecho de no ser porque él sabía que no era así. No era más que un ser humano horrible, y sin embargo… Sin embargo, si Viktor lo quería a su lado cada mañana, se permitiría ser egoísta y permanecer junto a aquel ruso, sólo un poco más; y al día siguiente también un poco más, y así tal vez lo alargaría indefinidamente.

 **NOTA:** Sólo para darle un poco de contexto: esta historia está situada en el universo de 'There's no greater love'; no hace falta leerla pero, reitero, ambos relatos conviven en el mismo universo imaginado por mí. Por cierto, el título de la historia lo tomé –robé- de la canción de Duke Ellington y Jhon Coltrane. (:


End file.
